Lamentos Da Nova Terra
by Malifysence
Summary: Um mundo confuso, sombrio onde algo está para acontecer... Num futuro onde as guerras são constantes alguém quer acabar com tudo e todos, mas tudo mostra que ele está conseguindo! Quem será? O que estará fazendo? E por que ele tem meu nome? "Ô Ó"


**Lamentos Da Nova Terra**

**Londárion, O Reino Da Magia**

 **Prólogo - Destruição, Guerra e Salvação **********

Data: 30/11/3156, Mil anos após a colonização de Marte

Numa grande reunião uma bela e bem sucedida Oficial de Forças Tecno-Biológicas do A.J.N. (Exército das Nações Unidas) começa seu discurso sobre a pauta da semana de pedidos dos cientistas subordinados.

Oficial: Tenho em mãos uma lista de pedidos, reclamações e sugestões de meus subordinados a respeito das experiências solicitadas pelo senhor, Marechal Kilborn. Eles, em especial os que trabalham no projeto "Maximinium II", estão me comunicando que há pouca verba para o fim estimado do projeto e outros que necessitam de mais material para os demais projetos.

Kilborn: Não se preocupe Oficial, eu mesmo irei, numa conferência com o próprio presidente, solicitar mais verbas para o término dos projetos. Até demais ordens fique preparada para minha volta da capital. Dispensada!

Oficial: Sim senhor! Desejo-lhe uma boa viagem senhor!

Kilborn: Sim, muito obrigado em uma semana já devo estar de volta.

Com pressa ela percorre o longo caminho até uma das dez cúpulas de testes experimentais militares subterrâneas passando por portas de proteção avisou e sistemas de vigilância com um crachá de identificação.

Cientista: Bom dia Oficial de Forças Tecno-Biológicas Louren.

Louren: Sim, bom dia Primeiro Sargento de Experimentos Biológicos Albert, como vão os procedimentos do projeto "Maximinium II"?

Albert: Até agora o experimento anda se comportando calmamente e ainda não nos causou problemas como da última vez.

Nesse momento um alarme dispara piscando em vermelho e um aglomerado se instala no painel de vidro reforçado para ver qual seria o problema. Mas não há tempo para se ver o suficiente, pois uma explosão consecutiva a anterior causa um brilho ofuscante fazendo com que todos desviassem seus olhares repentinamente.

Louren: O que houve ali Primeiro Sargento?

Albert: Ao que constatamos o experimento destruiu os computadores que monitoravam seu comportamento e nos últimos registros foi gravada uma comunicação direta ao cérebro dele. Vejamos... Infelizmente os computadores não conseguiram interceptar a mensagem, mas captou a resposta do experimento.

Louren: Primeiro Sargento reporte-a.

Albert: Bem... Aqui diz "Por que você está na minha cabeça? Quem é você? Por que fala comigo? Por que eu?"

Louren: O que isto quer dizer Albert?

Albert: Não sei bem ao certo, mas... Pelo que parece ele teve um contato telepático com alguém de fora, mas não dá para rastrear a origem. Será que...

Louren: Não se preocupe com a origem desta comunicação, agora o que nós temos são mais coisas com que nos preocupar como, por exemplo, a captura do experimento XM-14 antes que ele, na busca por essa pessoa que se comunicou, destruía a cidade e seus moradores em instantes!

Como um relâmpago o alarme chama todo o S.R.M.B.E. , o Esquadrão de Captura de Experiências Biotecnológicas Militares, para uma sala na cúpula com um grande espaço que os serviria para a batalha.

Comandante: Todos aos seus postos! O alvo está vindo e tem poderes ainda desconhecidos, então tenham cuidado! Ele é o projeto "Maximinium II", entenderam?

Soldados: Sim Senhor!

Aos poucos foram ouvindo um ruído que crescia gradativamente, mas por causa de outras fugas eles tinham se prevenido de tais efeitos ou poderes com seus equipamentos criados pelos próprios cientistas que criaram os experimentos Maximinium I e II. Eles se escondiam atrás de mesas e macas de metal derrubadas para um ataque surpresa.

Comandante: Ao meu sinal ataquem!

Soldados: Sim senhor!

Ao ponto que podia se ensurdecer só de se chegar a pouco mais de dez metros do experimento foi possível ver a porta de titânio reforçado ser arremessada facilmente e mesmo em grande número todos sentiram hesitação em atacar.

Soldado: Nossa! Quanto poder!

Comandante: Ataquem! Não hesitem ou eu mesmo os matarei um a um!

O experimento ofegava de dores de cabeça intensas e com isso acaba usando de impulsos psíquicos muito poderosos para atingir e arremessar os soldados que se aproximavam, mesmo que fosse mais por sua falta de controle sob seus poderes.

Soldado: Ele é forte demais! Não há como nossas armas o atingirem!

Comandante: Retirada!

O comandante foi usando de sua credencial para passar pelas saídas e trancá-las uma a uma na tentativa de manter em segurança seu grupo com os poucos soldados que sobraram, os cientistas e a oficial, além de manter preso o experimento.

Louren: Comandante o que houve lá dentro?

Comandante: Aquilo lá dentro é um monstro, não pode ser humano! Nossas armas são inúteis! As balas foram desviadas e os feches de laser foram refletidos! Os poderes dele são assombrosos não há formas de se combatê-lo! Ele só pode ser um monstro! Um monstro!

Albert: Não! Ele é um super humano geneticamente modificado em laboratório com grandes habilidades psíquicas e agora se as travas de segurança não o detiverem todos nós estamos perdidos.

E era o que parecia, pois em instantes ouviu-se o mesmo ruído de metal sendo retorcido pouco a pouco.

Comandante: Temos de sair daqui já! Ele está se aproximando enquanto nós conversamos! Seja racional Senhorita Oficial!

Experimento XM-14: Cadê você? Maldito Temphyrus!

XM-14 sentia dores de cabeça por causa de telepatia forçada por alguém que nem mesmo ele conhecia e com um único impulso mental ele devastou toda cúpula em segundos e seguiu em direção àquele que se chamava Temphyrus. Destruindo tudo pelo caminho, além de matar todos que aparecessem pela sua frente.

Albert: Ryane... Acalme-se, por favor, e me escute!

Experimento: Hã? Pa... Pai?

Albert: Sou eu, Albert! Lembra? Eu deixei na mesa de operações uma pequena caixa com um remédio que o deixará mais calmo, por favor, tome-o! Eu estou pedindo! É pro seu próprio bem!

Ryane: Não, isso não me faz nenhum bem! Eu me sinto com muito mais dor de cabeça do que quando ele fala comigo!

Ofegante e relutante em observar Albert na cabine a cinqüenta metros e atrás de um vidro reforçado com titânio Ryane continuava a andar pela sala de operações genéticas.

Albert: Hã? Diga-me quem é esse que fala com você.

Ryane: Ele me diz chamar-se Temphyrus e diz que eu sou mais que um humano.

Por causa de mais uma telepatia forçada Ryane mantinha-se ofegante pelas dores constantes de cabeça.

Louren: Espere Ryane! Eu sou aquela que poderia se dizer sua mãe, por que você veio de um óvulo meu e um espermatozóide do cientista Albert a quem você chama de pai. Conte-me mais sobre esse Temphyrus.

Ryane: Aaahhh! Ele está me chamando... Isso dói... Aaahhh!

O experimento explode tudo num raio de dois quilômetros de distância de si mesmo, porém com uma grande força de vontade consegue proteger aqueles que se disseram seus progenitores e os deixa na cratera formada pela explosão mental de seus poderes.

Louren: Temos de impedi-lo de fazer uma loucura dessas!

Albert: Não, como pais, nós não temos o direito de intervir em suas crises mentais, também por que... Ele, e somente ele, pode achar aquilo ou aquele que procura.

Louren: Não gosto de admitir, mas você está certo. Nós acabaríamos morrendo se tentássemos. E isso não é bom nem para nós, nem para ele.

O experimento foi destruindo cidades em seu caminho até Temphyrus. Um soldado aparecia entre os destroços da cratera descendo com pressa, porém este havia vindo de uma área da cúpula que não fora atacada com tanta intensidade.

Soldado: Senhorita Oficial Louren! O Marechal quer falar contigo. Ele diz ser um assunto urgente!

Albert: Nós não temos noção do que acabamos de criar...

Louren: Na verdade temos sim, só não tínhamos noção de que a ameaça chegaria tão cedo.

Na sala do Marechal a Oficial teve um sermão sobre o que ocorreu e depois teve ordens de dispensar o Primeiro Sargento de Experimentos Biológicos Albert de seus deveres como cientista por causa do incidente.

Albert: Mas como?! Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não vão conseguir capturar o experimento sem nossa ajuda!

Louren manteve-se calada sem ter palavras para expressar tal sensação de incapacidade e fúria.

Albert: Louren você é mãe dele!

Louren: Eu sei! Pensa que não estou querendo eu mesma buscar Ryane? Se pudesse eu iria e morreria tentando salvá-lo! Mas parece que isso é inviável nesse momento.

Há muitos quilômetros dali, Ryane seguia destruindo e devastando tudo por seu caminho sem deixar sobreviventes, nem mesmo pessoas inocentes eram deixadas como sobreviventes, muito menos os soldados do exército.

Temphyrus: Venha... Venha até mim.

Ryane: Pare de me forçar a isso! Pare de me chamar! Por que você me chama? Por quê?

Ryane ouvia claramente a risada singela de Temphyrus em sua mente como se este estivesse tão perto que podia lhe tocar.

Temphyrus: Logo você saberá de tudo... Logo meu pupilo, logo.

Mesmo sem saber de seu irônico destino, uma instalação militar nos confins da cidade, Ryane continuava a prosseguir pela cidade destruída.

Louren: Ryane! Não entre lá!

Ryane: Mãe? Eu não posso fugir dele... Ele me força a encontrá-lo e eu não consigo resistir... Parece que ele me controla... — tendo uma breve visão do que Temphyrus faria, ele sente uma pequena pontada na têmpora — Saia daí mãe ele quer a sua cabeça!

Louren: Como?

Albert: Cuidado Louren!

Albert salva a vida de Louren tirando-a da direção onde uma telha de metal estava para cortar seu pescoço sem aviso.

Temphyrus: É inevitável...

Albert: O que?

Temphyrus: O encontro de Ryane comigo... É inevitável, assim como as mortes de vocês humanos.

Ele gargalhava singelamente nas mentes das pessoas presentes como se estivesse falando diante deles.

Albert: Como assim "vocês humanos"?

Com um suspiro de desapontamento Temphyrus prosseguiu a sua palestra.

Temphyrus: Vocês humanos sempre buscam explicação para tudo e com isso vêm destruindo o universo que venho construindo com parte de mim... E ainda não sabem quem sou? — ele usou de mais uma risada singela para mostrar ironia — Que falta de cortesia de vocês, não acham?

Louren: E quem seria vossa formosa pessoa?

Temphyrus: Bem... Seu sarcasmo já me era esperado a muito, mas como sou piedoso vou deixá-la viva, pois se não sabe eu sou o deus a quem vocês veneram e amam!

Albert: Deus? Isso não é possível? Você não pode ser Deus!

Louren: Não pode ser Deus... Ele não se poria a tal grandeza defronte a um humano... Você... Só pode ser um impostor!

Temphyrus: Duvidam de minha autenticidade e de meu poder? Dar-lhes-ei uma amostra de tal... Mortais insignificantes!

Ele gargalhava enquanto o chão se rasgava como se fosse de papel forçando Ryane a resgatar seus pais com seus poderes no último segundo.

Ryane: Você não é Deus! Você é um humano como outro qualquer! Mas você não quer aceitar isso de jeito nenhum, não é?

Temphyrus: Como ousa mortal? Pagará por sua insolência!

Ryane: Mãe, pai... Corram! Rápido! Eu vou impedi-lo de chegar até vocês!

Louren: Mas filho... E você?

Albert: Venha rápido ele cuidará de tudo.

Albert com medo corre com Louren agarrando-a por sua mão.

Louren: O que você pensa que vai fazer? Fugir? Se esconder enquanto nosso filho luta desesperadamente com um ser que se diz Deus?

Albert que corria de mãos dadas a Louren percebeu o puxar que ela fez para que ele a largasse e parou de imediato como ela o fez.

Albert: Não, eu vou tentar com todas as minhas forças enfrentar qualquer um que se meta com meu filho mesmo que esse seja Deus ou um humano como nós!... Então vamos?

Louren: Albert?... Claro! Vamos salvar nosso filho, mas... Como pretende derrotá-lo, Albert? Ele parece ter um poder igual ou superior ao de Ryane.

Albert: Ryane se comunicava por telepatia comigo há alguns meses e ele me disse que alguém fala com ele sem estar por perto. Isso quer dizer...

Louren: Telepatia.

Albert: Sim e se há uma forma de se comunicar, há uma forma de se mandar sinais que o confundam direto em seu cérebro sem precisarmos sair das instalações militares usando ondas eletromagnéticas das antenas parabólicas desta base militar.

Louren: Albert me diga no que eu posso ajudar e eu o farei!

Albert: Sim, mas primeiro nós temos de chegar à torre principal das antenas na ala sudoeste para então reconfigurar o sistema de ondas de rádio para mandar o sinal direto...

Interrompido por um doce beijo de Louren, Albert calou-se corado.

Louren: Eu já disse que é só dizer no que posso ajudar e eu o farei, mas se ficar balbuciando coisas sem sentido não poderei ajudá-lo em nada.

Albert: Claro... Você só tem que usar o seu cartão de identificação para abrir as comportas de proteção... E o resto fica por minha conta.

Albert mantinha-se corado como se estivesse com insolação.

Louren: Agora sim, você foi um amor, Al.

Os dois correram para a torre das antenas da ala sudoeste onde todo o plano ocorreria como foi planejado, mas nada corria bem para Ryane em sua batalha.

Ryane: Maldito, você tentou matar meus pais!

Temphyrus: Isso pode ser verdade, mas um dia eles iram morrer de qualquer forma, não é?

Ryane: Bastardo! Você não poderia ser Deus nem se o próprio quisesse!

Ryane ouviu uma risada escandalosa como se Temphyrus tivesse total certeza de suas palavras.

Temphyrus: Meu caro pupilo... Eu sou... Fui... E sempre serei Deus! E você só é um pião que é fácil de ser descartado... Pois você... É um mortal humano como outro qualquer!

Ryane: É... Isso é verdade sim, mas até você que se diz um deus é mortal por que você não está conseguindo nem mesmo suportar meus impulsos mentais sem sofrer dano, não é mesmo falso Deus?

Nesta hora Albert está na torre completando o plano para salvar seu filho de Temphyrus e Louren nervosa está sentada sem fazer nada.

Louren: Quanto tempo ainda vai demorar Al?

Albert: Não muito, mas... Louren...

Albert que esteve sério corou só em pensar em suas próximas palavras e nas próprias conseqüências delas.

Louren: O que foi Al?

Albert: Se depois dessa, nós não sairmos vivos queria que você soubesse que...

Louren: Hã?

Louren parecia estar em mesma situação com relação às palavras de Albert.

Albert: Queria que você soubesse que eu sempre te amei desde que nós cursamos o superior juntos... E mesmo quando você disse que queria fazer algo melhor pelo mundo se unindo ao Exército das Nações Unidas para começar a servir ao mundo como alguém melhor... Foi por esse motivo que eu entrei para o A.J.N... Só para estar ao seu lado, para te ajudar no seu sonho e nada mais quero fazer se não for por você.

Louren: Al... Eu... Eu te amo também, mas não sabia disso tudo... Se... Se pelo menos eu tivesse sabido disso antes... Eu... Eu...

Albert: Bem... Eu terminei com o interceptor de ondas cerebrais ultra-sônico de baixa escala... Melhor nós pensarmos no nosso filho antes de tudo, não é?

Louren: É você está certo... Primeiro de tudo Ryane, depois discutimos nossa relação...

Parecia que a conversa manteve um clima romântico enquanto eles estavam pondo em ação o plano de minutos atrás, porém Ryane começava a ver uma brecha na concentração de Temphyrus e ataca com todas as forças que ainda tinha e após essa disputa de poderes telepáticos sobre-humanos Ryane é o único que continua de pé.

Ryane: Finalmente eu consegui.

Ele percebeu uma gargalhada maligna e escandalosa de seu inimigo.

Temphyrus: Você acha mesmo que eu, um deus, deixaria você me vencer assim tão simploriamente?

Ryane: Maldito! Como você sobreviveu ao meu último ataque?

Temphyrus: Isso só eu sei... Você quer me matar? Venha até mim... Ou você prefere ver-me matar aqueles que lhe roubaram o coração dizendo serem seus progenitores?

Ryane: Maldito! Onde você está?

Temphyrus: Venha... Venha meu pupilo... Venha... Logo tudo estará acabado e a historia será feita... Por mim!

Como se hipnotizado Ryane vai em direção a Temphyrus que parecia estar dentro da cúpula central da base militar abandonada.

Temphyrus: Isso... Venha até mim... Esse não é o seu maior desejo? Matar-me?

Ryane: Não! Eu não posso me deixar cair nessa armadilha óbvia!

Temphyrus: Mas quem disse que você tinha de se deixar cair? Você, meu pupilo, já está nela!

Quando Ryane percebe, ele está dentro da cúpula central da base ouvindo a risada de Temphyrus como se estivesse no lado dele.

Ryane: Onde está? Mostre-se! Não seja medroso, venha me enfrentar!

Podia-se perceber algo se movendo em direção a Ryane que se espantou ao ver a verdadeira face de Temphyrus.

Temphyrus: Você não queria me matar? Pois então venha!

Ryane: Essas roupas... Você... É um soldado experimental classe armada da A.J.N...

A aparência de Temphyrus era um tanto andrógena, seus cabelos eram castanhos, seus olhos azuis e sua pele caucasiana com traços femininos bem leves, porém seu corpo denunciava sua idade, bem aproximada de vinte três anos, mesmo assim sua voz se aproximava da de um garoto de dezesseis anos e seu olhar de indiferença demonstrava sua arrogância a quilômetros.

Temphyrus: Meu nome vem de Chronos que no passado já foi chamado de Deus que tinha poderes iguais aos meus... Deuses capazes de controlar o fluxo espaço-temporal com a palma da mão... Você sabe qual é a profundidade dos poderes de um deus? Você sabe o que um ser mortal como você faria com tais poderes em mãos? É claro que não! Vocês humanos não sabem do que são capazes, pois se têm um grande poder em mãos só sabem usá-lo para fins de lucro próprio ou para poder se vingar de algo que alguém lhes fez... Humanos... Seus sentimentos me enojam!

Ryane: Você é louco! Por que me diz coisas sem sentido? Por que você diz essas coisas como se você não fizesse parte dessa humanidade suja que você declama nojo com tanta ênfase? Responda-me!

Temphyrus: Mero mortal... Eu não faço parte dessa humanidade putrefata desde que ela nasceu de mim... E por esse motivo eu vou me mostrar em minha verdadeira forma para você e lhe darei o prazer de me enfrentar com minha verdadeira força.

Ryane: Do que você está falando?

No mesmo momento os olhos de Temphyrus mudam do tom mel para vermelho rubi, o olho esquerdo, e azul safira, o olho direito, porém nos dois podia-se ver, como se fosse um reflexo da luz, um símbolo. Mais precisamente o símbolo "" no olho direito e no olho esquerdo via-se o mesmo símbolo, porém invertido de lado como se visto por um espelho. Seus cabelos também haviam mudado de cor deixando duas mexas de cabelo prateados metálicos na frente do rosto que chegavam até seu abdômen e o resto do cabelo castanho escuro.

Ryane: O que? Ah!

Ryane sentiu fortes dores de cabeça bem piores que as que sempre sentia quando Temphyrus tentava falar com ele em sua mente.

Temphyrus: O que houve não consegue nem mesmo ficar de pé com essa dorzinha que lhe proporcionei? Ora você não queria me matar? Isso é falta de palavra de um homem com seu mestre não acha meu pupilo?

A raiva de Ryane ascendia não só pelo fato de ter seu inimigo diante de si e não poder fazer nada, mas pelo fato dele o acariciar como se tivesse pena de seu sofrimento.

Ryane: Quem é você? "Maldição não consigo nem mesmo usar um impulso psíquico para criar uma barreira mental contra ele."

Temphyrus: Ora, ora... Você não se diz meu algoz, criança mortal? Da próxima vez seja mais gentil com os mais velhos! Talvez assim você aprenda boas maneiras.

Com um dos pés ele pisou na mão esquerda de Ryane que estava estendida em prol de tentar agarrar qualquer coisa para usar de apoio e a esmagou fazendo um grito ecoar por toda a cúpula.

Na ala sudoeste Louren sentia um arrepio subir-lhe pela espinha dorsal que nunca havia sentido, nem mesmo quando fez a prova de admissão para A.J.N. na qual teve de sobreviver numa ilha deserta por uma semana sem nada mais do que as roupas do corpo e uma faca. E mesmo assim ela sentia esse calafrio como se ela fosse perder a própria vida.

Louren: Albert! Não deu certo. Eu sinto que Ryane está em sério perigo! Se não formos agora... Não sei se ele estará vivo!

Albert: Louren?

Louren: Vamos rápido!

Albert: Claro!

Na cúpula central da base militar abandonada Temphyrus torturava Ryane com lentidão para lhe dar uma lição.

Temphyrus: Você está se divertindo pupilo?

Ryane: "Droga! Ele continua brincando comigo e eu não posso fazer nada do jeito que estou"...

Temphyrus: Não se preocupe... Eu não vou matar você, pois você, meu caro pupilo é a chave para minha ascensão!

Sentado num contêiner diante de Ryane ele sorria a cada palavra.

Ryane: Maldito! Do que você está falando?

Temphyrus: Você logo saberá meu caro pupilo... Logo saberá...

Neste momento Louren e Albert chegam ofegantes, porém decididos a salvar seu filho a qualquer custo mesmo que isso os matasse em instantes.

Louren: Você! Quem pensa que é para tentar matar meu filho?

Albert: Você é aquele que se diz Temphyrus? Por que você procura por meu filho Ryane?

Temphyrus: Humanos... Nunca mudam... Sempre buscando saber, mas para quê? Mesmo que soubesse meus motivos você teria de morrer.

Ryane: Maldito! Não encoste nos meus pais!

Arrastando-se ele avançava em direção ao inimigo como se não houvesse outra forma de salvá-los.

Albert: Ah... Você... Você é o Soldado Experimental Tríade!

Temphyrus: Ora, ora... Nunca pensei que um mero mortal poderia saber sobre mim, você acaba de impressionar um deus.

Louren: Albert me diga que experimento foi esse?

Albert: Esse foi um experimento no qual eu tive pouca participação por ter me recusado a continuar com aquela atrocidade... Esse experimento propunha um soldado perfeito, seria um soldado capaz de utilizar qualquer arma branca, capaz de usar habilmente qualquer maquinário balístico e usufruir de habilidades psíquicas sobre-humanas, além de ser capaz de evoluir ainda mais rápido que um humano normal não só sua personalidade, mas também seu raciocínio e noções sobre tudo a seu redor...

Louren: Albert você fez bem em ter saído antes de ter acabado com seu juízo perfeito como aqueles loucos.

Albert: Sim, também acho isso, mas cada vez que pensava no Maximinium II eu tinha a mesma sensação de quando participei do experimento Tríade... Logo após o inicio do experimento de demonstração da manipulação perfeita de genes para a criação do Soldado Tríade eles escolheram uma criança de cinco anos para ser a cobaia... Eu lembro... Lembro de cada segundo que se seguiu o experimento... Eu via nos olhos da criança as expressões de dor e desespero que me atormentam as noites até hoje. Lembro até o nome da criança...

Temphyrus: Yukishiro... Fuyuki Yukishiro... Do japonês "Neve branca na árvore de inverno"...

Parecia que cada palavra de Temphyrus levava Albert a um poço de sombras onde ele afundava a cada instante desesperadamente, enquanto Louren observava pasma por não saber o que havia com ele.

Louren: O que você fez com ele? Diga-me!

Temphyrus: Eu? Eu não fiz nada... Ele que despertou em si mesmo o desespero das lembranças fatídicas que descansavam no mais profundo âmago de seu coração, mas não se preocupe... Logo ele enlouquecerá e acabará com a própria vida.

O sorriso sínico de felicidade pelo tormento de Albert perturbava Louren profundamente.

Louren: Você não tem coração!

Temphyrus: Só agora descobriu isto? Pena que não viverá mais que somente o dia de hoje...

O sol se punha no horizonte preocupando Ryane que observava sem forças até para falar. Louren tentou golpeá-lo, mas o sol havia se posto antes e Temphyrus lhe tirado a vida apenas com um impulso mental.

Ryane: Mãe!

A risada de Temphyrus o enraivecia cada vez mais lhe dando forças para se levantar aos poucos.

Temphyrus: Bem... Agora é a vez de você se matar, não é cientista?

Ele falava com Albert que lacrimejava com os olhos vazios e como se fosse uma marionete ele havia cravado em seu próprio peito um cano de aço que estava no chão.

Ryane: Pai!

O ódio de Ryane era tão grande que o fez usar de um impulso tão forte e inesperado por Temphyrus que o jogou a seis metros de onde estava estagnado antes.

Ryane: Não... Não vou perdoá-lo... Pai... Mãe...

As lágrimas de Ryane corriam-lhe pelo rosto acentuando ainda mais seu olhar imponente de vingança e ódio profundo. Temphyrus havia se levantado observando Ryane de pé defronte aos cadáveres de seus pais com translúcidas asas azuis com os cabelos, que antes era loiros, de mesma cor com leves mechas brancas assim como seus olhos antes castanhos e agora azuis com traços leves de branco como desenhos.

Temphyrus: Finalmente... Mestre Malifysence...

Ryane permaneceu em silêncio como se as palavras de Temphyrus somente fossem um sopro da brisa em seus ouvidos.

Temphyrus: Imploro-lhe perdão por tê-lo torturado mestre... Mas não havia outra...

Ryane faz um mero movimento com a cabeça mostrando um rosto impassível que aterrorizou Temphyrus o calando por completo.

Ryane: Não se preocupe com o que fez a este corpo humano... Agora temos muito que fazer antes de meu retorno...

Temphyrus: Sim mestre Malifysence...

Após as palavras vazias de sentimentos de Ryane ele e Temphyrus sumiram num turbilhão de penas translúcidas que saíram das recentes asas de Ryane. Minutos após eles estavam entre políticos conversando como se não fossem aqueles que destruíram as cidades e mataram milhões de pessoas inocentes em seu caminho.

Temphyrus: Ora, meu caro, você não podia ter chegado à melhor hora, pois eu e meu cliente já estamos com o dinheiro para o investimento.

Temphyrus fez uma maleta com trilhões de dólares materializar-se instantaneamente como se esta fosse apenas jazesse ali por acaso.

Político: Claro, mas deixe-me ver o capital antes de assinarmos o contrato e de começarmos os negócios em questão senhor Fuyuki.

Temphyrus: Sim, claro... Aqui está.

O homem entretido com a enorme quantidade de dinheiro apenas o fitava com os olhos brilhantes de ganância.

Ryane: Agora se tratando do contrato temos termos a observar como o artigo número cinqüenta, parágrafo quinze...

Político: Sim, sim, prossiga senhor Higashi...

Temphyrus: Nele está explicito nossos interesses em apenas o desenvolvimento balístico e nada mais... O que quer que você queira fazer com o que você descobrir não só com o que não se tratar balístico ou bélico, mas também com toda esta área em questão não nos é de interesse ou responsabilidade...

Político: Mas... Mas se vocês fizerem isto não terão nenhum lucro... Por que fariam algo tão incomum?

Temphyrus: Digamos que... Fazemos isto pela ciência e por um bem maior.

Ryane e Temphyrus entreolharam-se como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer como num cálculo matemático. Com a verba do investimento o presidente da Albânia desenvolveu armas melhores que as do A.J.N. preparando-se para a conquista total do mundo que ele começou a tramar nos anos das pesquisas ocultas do resto do mundo. Com isso após dez anos de pesquisas e desenvolvimentos bélicos a nação da Albânia tinha força suficiente para destruir metade do planeta em pouco mais que alguns anos de guerra.

Assim acabou por ser, pois logo que ele conquistou em uma semana o continente africano por completo os militares da A.J.N. já estavam preocupados em relação à grande ameaça que a Albânia havia se tornado em míseros dez anos. Por que nem mesmo Hitler tinha conseguido erguer tal força bélica em tão pouco tempo nem ao menos tinha conseguido conquistar tantos territórios em tão pouco tempo com um exército tão inferior em relação a seu número.

Nasceu a quarta guerra mundial onde o inimigo não tinha aliados territoriais, mas não precisava por sua armada que devastava sem motivo conquistando tudo e submetendo qualquer exército inimigo ao julgamento supremo da morte. Essa guerra chegou a durar até cem anos, mas os avanços científicos da época, voltados apenas para a área bélica fizeram o genocídio e a devastação serem ainda mais intensos que nas demais guerras.

Por fim ocorreu o pior que já foi imaginado, uma experiência cientifica com análise genética de restos mortais de criaturas de outros planetas do sistema solar fez monstros inimagináveis nascerem em laboratórios militares por elas portarem certa utilidade como armas biológicas avançadas de curto e longo alcance.

Com a guerra em seu fim quase todos os seres vivos foram obliterados e a paisagem resultante de tal acontecimento foi de total destruição e aniquilação sem limites. Anos após os seres que restaram acabaram se extinguindo com o presente que seus antepassados deixaram na terra que destruíram tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, uma herança destrutiva chamada poluição nuclear.

Quando a Terra, já morta, estava prestes a deixar de existir um ser cósmico postou-se a socorrê-la com interesse nas almas ligadas à existência dele, esse ser cósmico era o próprio tempo que criou, de sua essência, seis seres de pura energia cósmica com a missão de recriar a vida na Terra retrocedendo ela aos tempos da criação. Esses seres eram "anjos" e a cada um foi concedido um elemento de total controle, porém como tudo tem seu inverso, cada um tinha um anjo contrário a sua personalidade e seus pensamentos. Eles foram denominados Landyr da luz, Kannyr das águas, Falkyr dos ventos, Thandyr das chamas, Sennyr da terra e Nelkyr das sombras que mesmo com certas diferenças eles concordaram em criar um laço eterno de seus poderes para não causar conflitos entre si.

Com o tratado feito por todos eles seguiram com sua missão de recriar tudo a partir do nada. Os anjos criaram os seres vivos no princípio básico da união de cada um dos seis elementos que controlavam: as chamas davam o calor interior que eles precisavam para viver e a fúria que desperta no risco de morrerem; a terra cobria esse calor criando uma base rígida para seus corpos; a água concedia um fluido que correria em seus corpos levando o alimento e purificando-os; o vento dava-lhes a respiração que cria a energia interior de suas vidas; a luz fez-lhe enxergar, pensar, evoluir e a sombra os fazia ter sentimentos que se modificam como o próprio caráter do ser.

A terminação em "yr" dos nomes de cada anjo tinha, segundo grandes estudiosos, significado de "deus", "ser divino" ou até "criado por deus", mesmo que não fossem deuses e sim criações do tempo, e o restante significava o elemento ao qual o anjo dominava por completo. As raças dotadas da razão e da fala denominavam os anjos de "deuses" por seus poderes elementais serem mortalmente inalcançáveis, infinitamente destrutivos, além de divinamente suscitadores.

Diziam lendas dos povos que reverenciavam os anjos: "Após quinhentos anos de pura harmonia entre os anjos, estes uniram seus poderes criando tudo que nos cerca em nossa terra abençoada. Desde as planícies em que prosperamos aos céus que nos acolhem firmes, até os inspiradores mares e oceanos que nos proporcionam belas paisagens bondosamente concedidas pelos anjos até então. Mas os seres criados pelos mesmos, experimentando ao máximo de seus sentimentos, das grandes riquezas naturais e de seu livre arbítrio, acabaram destruindo a si mesmos e as grandes bênçãos do planeta aos poucos no andamento de sua errônea evolução".

"Dentre esses seres havia os que conseguiram chegar o mais próximo já visto do poder elemental dos anjos, mesmo que não os conseguissem igualar ou sequer superar. Eram eles os dragões, os grandes guerreiros reptídeos que guardam dentro de si a origem de suas habilidades naturais cuja maioria possuí asas como às de um morcego, e também os alados, os seres com forma humana, porém com asas como as das aves, muitas vezes confundidos com os anjos e também conhecidos como os maiores conjuradores de toda história. Os alados, por serem pacíficos e sábios se mantiveram impassíveis perante as enormes diferenças entre as demais raças, pois sabiam que poriam a perder todos os anos de prosperidade de seu clã por causa de alguns preconceitos. Por isso preferiram assim deixar que o tempo mostrasse o caminho da harmonia e da paz entre todas as raças do planeta".

"Mas os dragões, por outro lado, tentavam tomar posse do mundo para repovoá-lo apenas com seu próprio clã usando de seus poderes elementais para causar caos e destruição conseguindo impor sua meta as demais raças. A guerra criada por essa imensurável ganância dos draconianos trouxe uma devastação muito maior do que a possível de se imaginar em apenas seus mil anos de inicio".

"A guerra entre os cultuadores dos anjos, os dragões e seus aliados durou trinta mil anos, até um alado chamado Vallonard desafiar o líder do clã draconiano Alfhyriend, o Tirano do Clã Dragão Negro. A batalha entre os dois durou mil dias e mil noites até Vallonard usar sua legendária espada sagrada, criada pelo poder unido dos anjos e um alado com poder semelhante a eles, que era denominada de 'Lágrima dos Lamentos'. Ele usou-a para trancar Alfhyriend nos portões místicos da lua nova, no entanto por ser uma magia muito poderosa, ele definhou usando sua força vital e mágica por completo e parte do poder ilimitado de sua espada".

"Os anjos concederam a Vallonard o poder de voltar do mundo dos mortos, tanto seu espírito quanto seu corpo para o plano mortal, assim podendo voltar à vida quando quisesse por seu último ato heróico. Porém Vallonard pediu-lhes que só despertasse seu espírito do sono profundo no qual se poria no mundo dos mortos quando Alfhyriend ameaçasse voltar do seu exílio nas sombras dos sonhos dos mortais. Pois ele sabia que a magia que usou só poderia ser quebrada quando um ser com o legítimo sangue de Alfhyriend despedaçasse uma pena de gelo em cima da 'Lágrima dos Lamentos' no topo do altar da Torre Proibida onde se pode começar o ritual de cancelamento de magias. Mas só poderia ser efetuado o ritual na lua cheia do sexto mês do septuagésimo sexto milênio da prisão de Alfhyriend a meia-noite e meia, assim que a lua se tornar vermelho sangue no ponto central do céu".

"Antes de sua prisão nos portões místicos da lua nova, Alfhyriend deixou Fenryr, seu filho legitimo, que foi treinado e instruído pelos sanguinários seguidores de seu pai que o obedeceriam até o fim de suas vidas. Só havia um ser que poderia impedir que Fenryr cumprisse seu destino de libertar seu pai e dominar o mundo, esse ser era Vallonard. Mas Fenryr sabia que Vallonard havia falecido quando trancou seu pai, sabia até que os anjos haviam concedido-lhe o poder de ressuscitar do mundo dos mortos e sabia também que esse poder só o faria voltar à vida num corpo mortal de alma pura. Então havia uma chance de Fenryr conquistar sua meta de absorver os poderes elementais dos anjos e destruir os seres que ousassem desobedecer a suas ordens".

Os únicos que agora, após sessenta e cinco mil novecentos e noventa e cinco anos após a prisão de Alfhyriend, podem conseguir deter Fenryr e os seus seguidores parecem ser: uma mulher de passado elíptico, uma feiticeira arcana, um artista marcial, um guerreiro bestial, um shaman alado e o atual corpo em que Vallonard reencarnaria. Eles teriam de achar a "Lágrima dos Lamentos" antes de Fenryr e derrotá-lo antes que possa libertar seu pai. Mas a "Lágrima dos Lamentos" está escondida nas fronteiras dimensionais entre quatro planos, sendo eles: o mundo dos sonhos; o plano mortal ou o mundo em que vivemos; o mundo dos mortos ou submundo; e o plano celeste ou paraíso, além das chaves das fronteiras estarem sendo protegidas por cinco feras guardiãs.

Dentre elas o Cérbero, um cão de três cabeças que cospe fogo e reside no mundo dos mortos devorando as almas perdidas no submundo. Também há a Quimera, uma criatura que tem corpo de leão, calda em forma de serpente, cabeças de leão, de cabra e de águia que reside o mundo dos sonhos protegendo os secretos sonhos dos anjos e as criaturas que ali residem de seres mortais. Além também da Sirene, um ser com corpo de mulher, asas e garras de águia que reside o plano mortal, vivendo em locais ao nível do mar onde protege a rosa de cristal, uma flor transparente que tem um néctar capaz curar qualquer tipo de doença, de seres ambiciosos e malignos hipnotizando-os com o canto de sereia até a morte. A Esfinge, uma criatura com corpo de leão, asas de águia e rosto humano, além de grande inteligência ainda mais com relação a enigmas, que reside o plano celeste com a honrosa missão de vigiar e proteger o portão do plano dos anjos de seres malévolos como dragões. Entre os quatro planos há uma área que é muito menor que qualquer plano onde se encontra a última besta guardiã que até então não foi vista por olhos mortais.

Hoje Fenryr voltou de seu exílio errôneo nas profundezas da escuridão do planeta para vingar-se de todos que o puseram lá e libertar seu pai para assim criar um mundo governado e povoado por dragões onde obliterariam todos os seres que não obedecessem a suas ordens ou seus ideais.


End file.
